With You
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Dia selalu menyukai senyum gadis itu. Dan sungguh, dia selalu merasa nyaman jika gadis itu berada di jangkauan tangannya/"Tak kukira akan segugup ini"/"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Percayalah padaku"/Sasu-Hina-Ita/OoC/AU/Flat/Drabble


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Chara : Hinata H, Sasuke U, Itachi U**

**Genre : Drama / Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**With You**

**.**

**.**

Bersama dengan gadis itu saat ini tak membuat perasaannya lebih baik – malah makin memburuk.

Bukan karena dia tak suka melihat senyum lebarnya, dia selalu menyukai senyum gadis itu, selalu dari dulu hingga detik ini. Bukan karena dia tak suka berada di samping sulung Hyuuga, sungguh dia selalu merasa nyaman jika gadis itu berada di jangkauan tangannya. Bukan karena itu….

Dia hanya merasa sesak, ingin sekali mengubur diri di gelap kamarnya, sendirian.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah ini terlihat bagus?" suara kecil itu mengalihkan lamunannya, membuat maniknya menatap tubuh yang kini berbalut gaun putih mengembang. Terlihat pas, sangat indah baginya.

"Hn," hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari bibirnnya, bersamaan dengan dia yang mengalihkan _onyx_nya ke objek lain. Jika tidak, dia akan jatuh lebih dalam ke lubang pesona gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman," helaan nafas terdengar samar. "Kupikir keluargaku akan tetap menyuruhku menggunakan prosesi tradisional, tapi ternyata keluargamu lebih keras kepala," dia tersenyum tipis, lagi.  
"Kau lebih cocok menggunakan kimono, Hinata"  
"Yah, aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan Ibumu," dia terdiam sejenak, "Tak kukira akan segugup ini"

"Tiap orang memang merasakan itu menjelang pernikahannya," kalimatnya mengambang. Masih menolak menatap _amethyst_ yang selalu membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Kau seperti sudah berpengalaman, Sasuke-kun"

"Aku sudah cukup berpegalaman dengan dobe yang mendadak diam detik-detik pernikahannya. Merepotkan"

Dia tertawa kecil, membawa langkahnya ke arah bungsu Uchiha. Tubuhnya terduduk, berjongkok di depan pemuda itu dan meraih tangan lebarnya."Terima kasih sudah menenangkanku, Sasuke-kun. Kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman," dia menggenggam erat dua tangan itu – yang memberikan kehangatan.

"Aku berkepentingan untuk itu, Hinata. Tentu aku tidak ingin kau kabur di upacara pernikahan," dia meloloskan satu tangannya dari jemari lentik Hinata, membawanya mengusap pipi putih yang memerah. _Aku tidak menginginkannya_.

Sebuah getaran terasa dari saku kemejanya, membuatnya dengan berat hati menjauhkan dua tangannya dari gadis itu – yang kemudian bergerak menjauhinya, memberinya privasi.

Satu pesan singkat.

_From : Sakura_

_Sasuke-kun, ada waktu? Aku ingin kau menemaniku berbelanja_

Jemarinya menekan layar ponsel pintarnya, sesekali melirik Hinata yang tengah membelakanginya dan menghadap sebuah cermin besar – tengah mencoba tudung trasparan.

_To : Sakura_

_Maaf, Sakura. Aku saat ini sedang menemani Hinata mencoba gaun pernikahan. Kalau kau mau menunggu, mungkin nanti sore aku bisa menjemputmu di apartemen_.

Manik kelamnya memandang tubuh gadis itu, sulung Hyuuga yang sebentar lagi berganti marga menjadi Uchiha. Dia menghela nafas dalam. Tidak bisa, dia tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal konyol yang membuat gadis itu terluka.

_From : Sakura_

_Aku juga membutuhkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Lupakan Hinata sebentar saja, kumohon. Maaf sudah egois. Aku menunggumu._

Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dari semua ini, yang membuatnya sesak.

.

.

Sugguh, dia tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman. Sungguh, dia ingin melarikan diri dari hiruk pikuk kemeriahan halaman rumahnya.

Mungkin fisiknya memang sudah siap – jas hitam dengan kemeja putih telah pas di tubuhnya, tapi hatinya belum siap melihat gadis itu berada di altar.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk pelan, "Sasuke, kau sudah siap? Semua orang sudah menunggumu. Acara tidak akan dimulai sebelum kau datang. Jadi cepatlah turun," suara ibunya mengalun lirih, tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh telingannya.

Ibunya, satu dari tiga orang yang mengerti dengan jelas perasaannya. Sosok yang tak mungkin bisa memilih satu diantara dua putranya.

"Sasuke?"

Dia harus memantapkan diri. Yah. Dia harus menjadi seorang dewasa.

Suara ketukan bergema dari langkah kakinya yang sudah bersepatu – ya, dia memang sudah siap sedari tadi, tapi menolak untuk memperlihatkan diri. Tangannya memutar kenop dan membuka pintu lebar, ibunya tengah tersenyum. Tangan perempuan itu terulur mengusap pipi putra bungsunya, "Kau harus turun"  
"Ya. Aku memang harus turun"

.

.

Lengan kanannya dikalungi lengan gadis itu, menggiringnya ke depan. Dia merasakan sosok di sampingnya gemetar, sontak dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengusap lengan gadis itu lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Percayalah padaku," dia berbisik dari sudut bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku memang selalu percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tak perlu menyuruhku untuk itu," dia tertawa pelan. Dia merasa gugupnya memudar._ Amethys_nya yang tersamarkan tudung transparan tanpa sengaja menangkap _emerald_ yang menatapnya sendu. "Sasuke-kun, sepertinya Sakura cemburu padaku. Kau harus menenangkannya setelah ini. Aku sudah menyita perhatian kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," dia memandang gadis itu, yang berdiri dengan mata yang terlihat menggenang. Ketika _onyx_nya dan _emerald_ gadis itu bertemu, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum, mungkin ingin menyemangatinya 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun'

Langkah keduanya berhenti, lengan keduanya terlepas.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hinata untukku, Sasuke," sosok tegap berkuncir itu tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke, melangkah mendekat dan meraih tangan gadis di sampingnya, membawanya jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Hn," tubuhnya berbalik, mendekati Sakura – gadis itu telah menyisahkan satu kursi kosong untuknya. Sang gadis musim semi tersenyum lemah ke arahnya.

"Itachi tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Hinata darinya, sama sepertiku yang tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Jadi kumohon Sasuke-kun, bagi bebanmu padaku. Aku kekasihmu, meski saat ini belum memiliki hatimu"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Biarkan aku di sampingmu"

**-owari-**

Mungkin terlalu pendek untuk disebut fic , maaf karena saya selalu tidak bisa membuat cerita yang panjang dan detail. Tiap membuka word, saya ingin selalu cepat-cepat menutupnya. Apa bisa dikatakan masuk Hurt/Comfort? Mungkin typo bertebaran, soalnya tidak dibaca ulang.

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
